Timeline (Bfox's World)
This is the timeline page for the Bfox's World scenario. 2014-2100 2014-2020 2014 *Civil unrest in Ukraine leads to Russia, headed by Vladimir Putin, annexing Crimea after a highly controversial referendum. Pro-Russian unrest in the eastern half of the divided nation finally spills over, and several oblasts declare independence. A Malaysian plane crashes in Ukraine, after being shot down by pro-Russian rebels in the midst of the crisis. The European Union and United States oppose Russia's actions, but Barack Obama, then President of the United States is criticized for his inability to do much about it. These conflicts expose and underscore old and new tensions in the post-Soviet Slavosphere. *An Ebola outbreak rocks the poverty-stricken West African nations of Sierra Leone, Liberia, Guinea, and Nigeria. An international attempt to curb it is met with struggles due to the extreme poverty of the region and the high amount of health care workers with little to no knowledge of the disease. The outbreak quickly becomes the largest Ebola pandemic in history, with death totals in the tens of thousands. Luckily, the disease is contained in West Africa and it winds down by the middle of 2015. *In northwestern reaches of Iraq and eastern reaches of Syria, Muslim extremists previously affiliated with al-Qaeda proclaim the Islamic State which controls the region a caliphate, claiming religious authority over all Muslims and begins an offensive throughout northern Iraq to depose the fledgeling Iraqi government. The beheading of an American journalist and war crimes accusations spur Western media and the UN to declare it a terrorist organization. By the end of the year, the United States sends a task force of 1,000 soldiers to assist the Iraqi government in dealing with the Islamic State. *The United States and the United Kingdom withdraw their final forces from Afghanistan by the end of the year, ending their 13 year involvement in the nation. *The Scotland Independence referendum is held, and the majority of Scottish voters vote to remain in the United Kingdom. Though the referendum is unsuccessful, it spearheads the growing European nationalist movements being held across the continent. *The video game Destiny designed by Bungie and published by Activision is released and makes a whopping 1 billion dollars in its first day of sales making it the largest entertainment launch in history. The game is one of the best-reviewed in history, gaining a 9.8 out of 10 rating by IGN. The game attracts many to the video gaming scene, and the Xbox One and Playstation 4 see a massive rise in sales. 2015 * 2021-2030 2022 *A cure for cancer is developed on the ISS, igniting the Second Space Race. 2026 *The last residents of the Maldives are evacuated from their homes to land in Sri Lanka, India, or Australia. 2029 *In virtro tuna provides the majority of Japan's tuna and it is catching on in other countries, such as South Korea, Australia, and the United States. 2031-2040 2041-2050 2051-2060 2061-2070 2071-2080 2081-2090 2091-2100 2101-2200 Category:Timeline Category:Bfox's World